<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Need Your Love by yjxing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359833">I Don't Need Your Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjxing/pseuds/yjxing'>yjxing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, happy birthday Woojin!, sorry it's a sad story on your birthday though, sorry jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjxing/pseuds/yjxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“𝘑𝘪𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯...𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘦’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.”</p><p> </p><p>𝗜𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗪𝗼𝗼𝗷𝗶𝗻 𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗴𝗼.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jihoon &amp; Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Need Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little thing I wrote for Woojin's birthday. Yes, it's sad. But if you all haven't realized, I specialize in sad stories. I also haven't seen many Woojin centered stories and i'm here to contribute so..here you go! Happy birthday Park Woojin, also...if you guys can, to support AB6IX....STREAM SALUTE!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as Park Woojin has known, there has only been one person he's loved. It's always been Park Jihoon. Being around the same age played a part in Park Woojin's love for the shorter male. They were always in the same classes, always attached to each other's sides—</p><p>So it would be predictable of me to say they were highschool sweethearts. Woojin and Jihoon were each other's first everythings. First kiss, first date, first love...</p><p>But things change.</p><p>Once they graduated highschool, the world was no longer just highschool, the park, their homes— No— It became college, work, late night traffic, an empty apartment, and distant. The pink sausage duo was finding themselves at a fork in the road.</p><p>You see, Jihoon had moved on to college with a  dance degree as his end goal, and Woojin had too. The only difference was that Woojin found a different college. But despite having to attend different colleges, they worked around it.</p><p>They bought an apartment right in the middle of both colleges so they could have a place to stay together. And for the first year, it worked well. But as another year dragged on, things on stressful. Way too stressful for Woojin's liking.</p><p>If Woojin could identify when they started to become distant, during that second year of college, Woojin would say it was during then.</p><p>And sadly, it dragged through their third and last year of college. Woojin was sick of it. He was sick of the distance that Jihoon had kept setting in between them.</p><p>Whenever Woojin tried to become intimate, Jihoon would push him away. Whenever Woojin tried to even just talk to Jihoon, it would break in to an argument. And maybe it was slightly Woojin's fault for it all, but he was sick of it.</p><p>He didn't deserve this, did he? Woojin tried to fix things, but he's had more than enough. He loves Jihoon with his whole heart, but it's clear both of them have had enough.</p><p>That brings us to the present day. It was 8pm on the clock, and the moon was shining brightly above Woojin's head. It was cold, like every damn winter. He heaved cold hair on to his hands, rubbing them softly as he rounded the street corner towards his and Jihoon's shared apartment. </p><p>He quickened his pace, his mind only wrapped around the idea of being free after tonight. He would pack up his things, and leave. Of course, he wouldn't just leave without saying the reason to Jihoon— but he thinks that Jihoon could put the pieces together. But leaving a note probably wouldn't hurt.</p><p>In no time, Woojin was already standing in front of the faded blue door, fishing out his keys from his jacket pocket. He pulls them out hastily, soft jingles emitting off the metal keys. He jabs the correct key in to the hole, twisting it around then pushing open the door.</p><p>He waddles inside, shutting the door behind him as quietly as possible. He doesn't even know why, it's not like Jihoon is home, is he?</p><p>He peels his jacket off, slowly trudging towards the couch and draping it over the back. He then makes his move towards the back, where his and Jihoon's bedroom was located. He puts a hand on the cracked door, pushing it open slowly as it releases the loudest creak humanly possible.</p><p>He completely ignores it, only walking inside and going straight to the closet. He pulls out his suitcases, taking it to the bed and opening them up. Then he begins to pack.</p><p>All his things, clothes, journals, shoes, hygiene products— everything. Anything that was once Woojin's, got stowed away in his suitcases. By the time he got everything in to his bags, there was two suitcases and one medium-sized duffle bag.</p><p>He rolled everything out to the living room, letting them sit there as he wandered to the kitchen. He grabs a pen from the counter, and a notecard from the fridge and he writes his last note to Jihoon—</p><p>"Woojin?" A voice rang through the apartment, the front door creaking open. Woojin freezes, standing back up straight as the pen dropped on to the counter. He presses his lips together, turning around slowly to come face to face with Jihoon himself.</p><p>He gets lost in the eyes he once saw the universe in. Jihoon's face still has that soft pink glow, and his cheeks still seem as soft as before. Not to mention, Jihoon's hair still looked as fluffy as ever.</p><p>"Why is your stuff in the living room? Are you going somewhere?" Jihoon asks, worry lacing his voice. Usually, Woojin would feel guilty at this point. He would play it off as he was going to visit his parents or something else crazy.</p><p>"I..." Woojin trails on, his eyes falling down on to the floor. He brings his hands together, fiddling his fingers with each other nervously. He needed to come clean. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and looking up at Jihoon with the most pitiful eyes,</p><p>"𝘑𝘪𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯...𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩." Woojin starts,</p><p>"We used to be so...so close. We were in love. We used to spend so much time together, we would make each other smile and laugh. But now...I don't know what happened. After the first year of college it all went downhill. I tried so hard to make it work. I tried to plan dates when we weren't busy, but you always stood me up. When i'd try to talk to you, I received silence in return or you screaming that I was selfish...We've clearly had enough of each other." Woojin spits out, his fists clenching tightly. </p><p>Jihoon was left agape, every single word passing through his ears and sticking. Had he really done all that? The past few years have passed by like a flash, and most of the events that occured passed by Jihoon. Had he really upset Woojin that much?...</p><p>"I don't need your love anymore, I've been living without it for the past 3 years. I don't need your love, so i'm leaving." Woojin breathes out, a sudden drop of relief falling upon him. He felt light, like the biggest burden that he's ever held finally was dropped to the ground. It was amazing.</p><p>"What? Woojin, no- You can't leave me! I'll make it all up to you- Please, you can't leave!" Jihoon stutters, reaching out of Woojin's hand. Only for Woojin to flinch his hand back, as if Jihoon were to do something. It made Jihoon's eyes well with tears. He doesn't know what to do. He would have never expected that Woojin would ever do this. His cute boyfriend with the adorable snaggle tooth that lived next door to him ever since they were born, was leaving him. For real this time.</p><p>"I do though Jihoon. We- You aren't in love with me anymore. Admit it." Woojin says sorrowfully. He shakes his head, moving around Jihoon who was left breathless. Woojin heads for his stuff, Jihoon follows close behind frantically.</p><p>Woojin takes a hold of his things, rushing towards the door to prevent any other attempts Jihoon might make to make him stay. Woojin had decided, and he was going to follow through this time. He's gotten this far. Who's to say he should turn back now?</p><p>"Woojin- Please! I'm so sorry, please don't leave...w-we can be like before! Me and you, we can go on dates, carve out time for each other we can-"</p><p>"Jihoon, I said no!" Woojin raises, turning around once he was at the door. Woojin's eyes were glossed over with tears, showing that he wasn't the only one hurting here. Woojin knew he needed to leave, and he was going to leave, but that doesn't mean he just can't forget the good memories between him and Jihoon too.</p><p>It was already hard enough, but this was better for the both of them. Jihoon can find someone he can continue to love and end up with, not like how he and Woojin ended up. And Woojin can do the same, he'll find someone that will love him continuously.</p><p>"Look...Me leaving doesn't mean i'll permanently be out of your life..we can still be friends and hang out, but we just aren't meant to love each other." Woojin explains slowly, turning his head towards the doorknob. A long silence continued after Woojin's words, which Woojin took it upon himself then to finally reach for the knob, pulling open the door.</p><p>"Goodbye Jihoon."</p><p>Woojin left the house without another word, shutting the door behind him as he stepped towards his newly found freedom. He was going to find love, someone that will love him permanently, someone he can spend his life with. And he hopes Jihoon can do the same one day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>